


Aquaman

by AOMGsus (BigBangObsessed)



Category: AOMG, Jay Park (Musician), Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: AOMG - Freeform, M/M, Party, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangObsessed/pseuds/AOMGsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay has an oral fixation, and a strange affinity for going down on people underwater, in public or in private.  Simon just so happens to be that person. At a pool party, with all their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The party's set at a nightclub in Korea called The Octogon. Located in Gangnam, it's renowned worldwide for being an awesome concert venue. They also have a full sized pool! You can check it out [here](http://www.clubinkorea.com/gangnam-octagon-club-photo-collection-commentary/). Very AOMG, right?

 

* * *

 

  Club Octagon, the place to be during the summertime in Korea. Long after the sun had gone down, the heat surged through the hearts of Korean youth. With no school to worry about, and minimal stress, everyone that was able to went clubbing with their friends. It was a heat worth complaining about, despite the ridiculous humidity. And this night belonged to two of the biggest hip-hop industries in South Korea.

  AOMG and Illionaire had dually rented the place out as a last summmer hurrah, and it was  _packed._ Kiseok wasn't sure if it was the absurd amount of foreign girls that Dok2 had invited, the models from nearly every music video AOMG had ever shot, or just their general entourage, but the dance floor inside was body to body. Any normal passerby would have looked in and thought it was a normal night, before realizing the extensive amounts of expensive liquor, gold, and diamonds. Although most of the last two were on the wrist of the tiniest man in the place, as per usual. Kiseok snickered to himself as he considered getting Dok2 a solid gold cat, sipping from his plastic cup and wading in the pool to cool off.  _Was it just him, or did Ciroc keep getting stronger and stronger?_

  The tunes were great, as to be expected. You couldn't hope for less at an AOMG & Illionaire event. Wegun and Pumkin had both been DJing for the better part of an hour each, and the party was nowhere near over. Kiseok almost felt bad, they were missing out on the fun. But that's their job and they love it, he supposed as he bounced a beach ball away from narrowly missing his head. He smirked, pointing to the one that had aimed it at him. "I don't care if you think you're cool, Young Boss, I can carry your short ass!" he yells out to Dok2 over the music. He's not sure how much of that the other man caught before he gets flipped off with both hands. And then he's gone, cannon balling into the water with an impressive splash.

  "Hey, sexy," Jay shook him from his thoughts, wading over with a floating toy behind him. He slid the float between them, propping his elbows on it like he would the bar inside the club. Kiseok can't help but smirk and join him, staring at the other man's features. He had accepted a long time ago that Jay never looks short of stellar. It was just physically impossible, he had tried to catch the man looking unattractive off guard. But no, only when he was trying to be hideous could he be described as such. Even some of the hottest girls at this party looked like a hot mess when they were drunk and had been diving in the deep end of the pool like Jay had been. But his skin looked dewy, his skin was flushed a light peachy hue from his slight buzz, and his shirt had long since been discarded. Even on a full stomach, Kiseok thought he looked downright delectable. "Having a good time? You look awful lonely."

  "Well, I had to cool off after that little performance." He shrugs a little, starting to whine. "You should have warned me not to dance battle Hyukwoo! I thought he was an easy target cuz he can't dance, but he has too much stamina. And when he's drunk, whoo..." His eyes widen as he sighs in exasperation and  glances around the lighthearted scene, drinks in the laughter and energy. Anything not to stare at Jay and give them away.

  "Yeah, I could have, buuut _..._ " Jay shrugs, a smug smile on his face. The laugh that followed could only be described as music, and Simon thought  about how damn unfair it was that he couldn't just kiss him right then and there. Jay saw the look in his eyes and peered around before leaning in, hand subtly brushing against Kiseok's on the inflated plastic toy. "Want a little consolation? A participation badge, if I may?" He chuckles a little, his uneven smirk and sudden bedroom eyes focused directly on Kiseok.  "You know I'm good at it. I'm like a fish. Like _Aquaman_."

  Kiseok's eyes went wide at the offer, and -as much as he wanted to accept the invitation- he shook his head frantically. "Jaebum-ah, you kinky shit, you can't give me head in public!" He hissed to the other man, leaning closer than he would have in public when he was sober. "What if other people see, what will they say? We just told our parents, and I think only Hyukwoo has caught on so far." He stared at Jay's rare pout, and the way his lips -glistening with pool water from playing around- looked so damn biteable. "No, nooo, you know that doesn't work on me." But it truly did (it always does), and after staring for a moment longer, he reached out and stroked away the other man's damp hair, the dripping beach waved strands framing his high cheekbones. "Come on, you're not thinking clearly. Just give it a while, go have fun. If you want to later, I'll dry off and we'll go to the bathroom."

   Jay just stared, face unreadable for a moment. Slowly, a devilish smile graces his lips. Kiseok's stomach bottomed out a bit. No, that was _definitely_ below his stomach. "Well, I'll take the bathroom offer later, but I'm going to have fun now. With you." Despite many broken protests, one more desperate than the other, Kiseok knew he was going to get head in a public goddamn pool. And not just from some groupie, but from Jay fucking Park, his co-CEO and secret love interest. The man in question just raised his eyebrow and sank down into the water, ducking under the floatie. Despite Kiseok's final attempts to grasp his toned shoulders, he quite literally slipped through the older man's hands. 

  Kiseok grabbed his phone from the poolside, desperately trying to look like he wasn't being rubbed at beneath the surface of the water. He grunted a bit as he felt Jay nuzzle his groin; he could imagine the smirk he was getting as those coy lips pressed butterfly kisses over the surface of his swim shorts. When he felt his waistband drop, he tried to hold the pool toy in place as subtly as he could. He could see Jay's hair suspended in the water around him through a slim strip between his stomach and the plastic. He felt more kisses up and down his shaft, and couldn't help the way his eyes rolled back.

  It was all going so well, just  _perfect._ Kiseok should have known.

  "Yo, Kiseok hyung!" Jukyung hollered to him from halfway across the pool, working his way over through many gorgeous women in their expensive bikinis. "What the hell are you doing by yourself, when there's so many fine ass ladies here?"

  "A-ahhh, well.... y'know." An utter parody of nonchalance, Kiseok shrugged.  _Damn Jay for being able to deepthroat him like that in these conditions._ "Not really my scene. 

  "None of them?" Jukyung's brow arched. "Because there are some serious foxes here, man, and if I were more than one person I'd have all of 'em." He looked both terribly amused and concerned at the lack of reply and strange expression, until Kiseok started to chew at his bottom lip. A sudden understanding lit up in his eyes. "Are you-" Jukyung gestured to below the floatie, mouthing, 'getting head? Now?' Kiseok couldn't do much but nod; Jay's lips were slowly sucking the life out of him, and to open his mouth would be to let everyone know that he was receiving some rather generous treatment right now. He was glad Jay couldn't hear that someone had found out, or he would have stopped and never gone down on Simon again. The other man just laughed, giving him a thumbs-up.

  "Alright man, you do you. I won't act like I haven't before. Just make sure not to get anything funny in the water. Don't be that guy." Kiseok was about to slap that smug face before he felt a hand on his balls, eyelids squeezing shut as he fought off a loud grunt. "Y-yeah, point taken." He opened them enough to watch Jukyung disappear into a particularly intoxicated group of girls. He deflated a little in relief. Finally, some peace and quiet. All things considered. He slipped one hand down to grasp what he could find of Jay's hair, guiding him back and forth on his length. It was so wrong,  _so_ wrong and yet Kiseok could think of nothing but emptying into the other man's mouth and letting him get some damn air. Jay didn't seem to relent, sucking on him like his life depended on it. Kiseok could feel the tension in his groin, and he gave Jay a gentle tug of his hair.  _Just a little longer, baby,_ he wished to tell him, like all the times Jay had gotten on his knees for him on the couch in the studio.  _Almost there._

  Maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact that Kiseok was secretly enjoying the hell out of being so kinky, but when his orgasm hit it positively rocked him. He was so glad they weren't in a wave pool, because he would have fallen over on Jay. He felt the man take his release, and had to sigh in relief as he was tucked back into his shorts. Jay popped up so fast that he sent the pool toy up in the air, and down on a couple of preoccupied women behind them. He gasped out an apology, pushing his hair back with one hand as he gripped Kiseok's shoulder with the other. "H-how..." He spoke in gasps, regaining all the air he had lost. "How was it?"

  The other man, blissed out of his mind, could only beam and stroke his hair. "Absolutely wonderful. You're freakishly good at that, baby." He basked in the breathtaking smile that Jay shot back at him.

  "See? Told you I'm Aquaman."


	2. Pt.2 (Encore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I was inspired to write a second chapter, so you can give jokimil on Asianfanfics a big thank you. I really wouldn't have done it without them, I was going to leave it where it was. Now you get the whole package, haha

 By the time they've splashed around in the pool (or rather, in Kiseok's case, half-drunkenly floundered), made their way inside, performed, and then danced afterwards, Kiseok has worked up a pleasant fuzzy feeling in his head. But with significantly more stamina, Jay wasn't ready to go home, and had repeatedly made that rather apparent.

  He had been lowkey grinding on Kiseok on the dancefloor, and would make a rather subtle grab at his ass when girls got too close. He knew that drove Kiseok crazy, the possessiveness. And the ass touching, of course. By the time Jay had asked if he wanted another drink, Kiseok was exhausted yet nearly rock hard in his jeans.

  If Kiseok's lower half was clearly more eager to do things than his upper half, he supposed there was no harm in following through with his offer to Jay earlier that night.

_"If you want to later, I'll dry off and we'll go to the bathroom."_

  Jay, grinning ear to ear, was currently dragging a secretly eager Kiseok behind him. "Come on, quit tripping over your feet!" he laughs carelessly, hand wrapped around Kiseok's wrist. The inebriated male pouts and comes to an abrupt stop inside the washroom door, much to Jay's confusion.

  "Not my fault you kept buying me drinks..." He huffs a bit, eyes still dark with mischief. Tenderly, he moves the younger's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. "My _King_ ," he whispers huskily, uttering the very word tattooed upon his fingers. He sees Jay bite his bottom lip, watching the elder closely.

  "Where do you wanna do this?" Jay asked. He slowly rubs the other man's less muscular arms after his hand is freed, staring in his eyes anxiously. Kiseok thinks for a bit, hands caressing Jay's sides under his shirt. He grins and turns the man with caution, hands lingering on his skin as Jay comes face to face with the mirror. He says nothing, but goes rigid, his eyes and mouth open a little wider than normal in surprise.

  "You okay?"

  There's silence for a good while as Jay comprehends what Kiseok is asking of him.

  "You want me... to watch? To watch you fuck me?" A blush already spreads to his cheeks at the sight of his lips saying those words, and of Kiseok's smug smirk on his own lips.

  "Think you'd be okay with that?" Even though he appears to be cocky as hell (and can hardly tell which of the three eyes he sees on the one side of Jay's head is actually his own), Kiseok is wary of his lover. He wouldn't do anything to make him flustered or upset, and he kisses Jay's cheek tenderly to show him that. "We don't have to, I'd be happy to have you anywhere."

  Jay seems to contemplate a moment longer before slowly nodding, his face bright. "Okay."

  "Okay what, you wanna do this somewhere else? Lemme see if the lounge is open-" He moves to stumble to the door, but Jay hugs his arms close to his abdomen.

  "No, I wanna do it here. I'll watch for you." Jay slowly turns around in his arms, noting the huge grin on the face of the other man. His excitement grows with the look of utmost love in his boyfriend's eyes, and Jay nods in reaffirmation.

  "But I don't want you to take your eyes off that mirror, okay?" Kiseok asks expectantly. Jay just nods again, kissing Kiseok. His hands cup the other man's cheeks of his own accord. Their lips are locked with passion, even though the older man can hardly remember how to breathe when Jay pulls away.

  _How did our shirts get on the floor?_ Kiseok wonders, not even remembering when his lover parted their embrace to discard the fabric. Kiseok's lower half is still clothed, and more eager by the second. He can't help but huff a bit, tugging Jay's hand to his groin. The younger grips him instinctively, still flushed pink. Doing this to another man was still fairly new to him. Kiseok lets him explore for a while, even allowing him to dip past the band of his jeans and boxers. He groans lowly, Jay's small hand stroking his hardness as he suckles at Kiseok's collarbone.

  After a few minutes of being able to do nothing but hold the muscular man tight and groan, the older rapper starts to gently push him down by the shoulders. "Ah, I can't suck you off again," Jay exclaims shyly. He just laughs and shakes his head. "I-i just need you to help me get out of my pants, or I'm gonna fucking fall," he chuckles. Jay rolls his eyes, and after a few fuzzy moments Kiseok feels the cold air on his thighs. He watches Jay tug his own pants down, smiling timidly.

  Still a newcomer to the feeling of his lover's long fingers pumping into himself, and eager as ever, Jay excitedly bends over the marble countertop to expose his ass. With fingers perfectly slick with lube (Kiseok can't even remember where the tube came from), he pushes in two fingers and starts to stretch him somewhat messily. Jay moans low in his chest, the small echo surely safe with the insane amounts of bass from outside. Not that they notice the external noise.

  "Can I put my cock in you now, baby?" Simon asks, his Busan drawl stronger than ever with the alcohol in his system making all muscles lax. He sees the man just nod eagerly, and takes the small tube (where the _fuck_ was that from?) to drizzle lubricant over his dick. He groans at the cold sensation, letting Jay warm it up with a few good strokes before turning around again.

"Give it to me til I can't walk straight," he softly challenges. His smirk is visible in the mirror, looking up at Kiseok. His upper torso is pressed to the counter, hands relaxed. "I know _you_ already can't, so it won't be too hard to relate." He chuckles a little, the timid sound interrupted by his own loud sound of pleasure as Kiseok's thick cock finds solace in his lover. Many butterfly kisses up the spine later, Jay asks for him to "thrust already".

  Kiseok can hardly hold himself up, the drinks way past his head now. The room is wobbling and his legs are like cooked naengmyeon, but he holds onto Jay's hips for dear life. He hears the man gasp as blunt nails dig into the slight softness of his hips, and he presses his hips back against Kiseok's. The older chuckles a bit, thrusting nice and slow, so neither of them get overwhelmed.

  "Look at me, baby," he grunts, tugging Jay's locks back. He hears a loud whimper fall from his lips, and nearly cums right there. Jay's staring at the both of them in the mirror with hooded, dark eyes. He notices the man's hand finally going to stroke himself; it has to be at the sight.

  Their pace wasn't terribly slow, but it was far too timid compared to their typical speed. Jay had been working his hips back the whole time, much to Kiseok's enthusiasm. Head _and_ not having to do all the work? Why didn't he get Jay to ride him more often? Still, it was clearly not enough.

  Not long after, and the air is pregnant with the sounds of slapping skin and Jay's sounds of pleas. He grunts with one of Kiseok's particularly harder thrusts, and the latter knows he hit it. Jay's hips stop their timid bouncing back, a heavy tremble running down his spine. Kiseok looks to him in the mirror; still white-knuckled against the counter, Jay's head is bowed, hair providing silken curtains around his face.

  "Harder," the shorter man groans. Kiseok has to stop. Jay never begged. He had never submitted to any man before Kiseok. Much more modest offstage than onstage the voalist was far shyer in the bedroom (or wherever they happened to be). He was only terribly vocal when it came time to perform. And now here he is, whining a bit as he glances at his own naked body in the mirror with hooded eyes.

  "Jesus christ, you're sexy... Now you know what I see. Sexy, huh?" Jay just nods in agreement, mumbling something shyly. "What was that?"

  "Said I'm gonna cum," he huffs a bit, bouncing back harder on Kiseok's dick. The man tries to ignore the swimming feeling in his brain and grip Jay mercilessly, ramming into him with all the energy he has to offer. Jay's moaning with abandon and cumming into his own hand not long after. He embraces Kiseok as best he can with the other man behind him as the other man empties into his condom, Jay groaning as he feels him pulse with each bout of relief. "Mm, baby..."

  They both look ahead, admiring the messy sight of their sweaty bodies embracing so intimately in such a casual environment. They dress in relative silence, panting softly and recollecting themsleves.

  "So I'll be calling a cab, and _you'll_ be looking at mirrors for the headboard," Jay declares as they prepare to exit the bathroom. Kiseok just chuckles and takes his hand, soft and smelling of nice soap.

  "Once I can see only one of you. Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank the lovely Park Jaebum himself for inspiring this piece! For both his new song and the Waterbomb concert (look it up, ohhh my god). The concert is where that glorious photo's from. ;)
> 
> As always, thanks for supporting my filth~


End file.
